


Lauren the biggest slut on the planet

by Sluttomen



Category: scat - Fandom
Genre: Farting, Fisting, Hyperscat, Piss, Scat, Shit Eating, Snot, Vomiting, Zoophilia, goldenshower, horse, manure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen
Summary: Lauren has a neurotic disorder which makes her aroused by almost everything.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi Lauren, my name is Sarah nice to meet you." Said the blonde psychiatrist entering the waiting room. They shook hands. "Please follow me," Sahra stated and they went to the room on the end of the hallway. 

Lauren sat on the sofa and Sahra sat on the armchair in front of her. "Do you want to tell me why you are here?" Sahra asked kindly.

This made Lauren angry. Sarah definitely knew why Lauren is here. Dr. Sarah is about 50 years old has blond hair that was almost shoulder length. Her jeans seem really tight, especially around her ass. She had a big cardigan that hides her tits but she looks overall good for her age.

"Well, maybe I'm here to look what you have to hide underneath your tight jeans." Answered Lauren moving her hand down to her leather trousers. In her mind is a scene where Sarah is lying completely naked on her lap getting her ass slapped red and calling her mommy.

Sarah smiled "No you're here because of the neurotic disorder." She noticed how her patient's hand was slowly moving down. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. You can masturbate as much as you want in here.  
We want to help you not punish you."

"That makes this so much better I never was allowed to satisfy my cunt before by a psychiatrist." She pulled down her pants and slid two fingers in her pussy. "Just know that I will be thinking about you."  
Lauren wanted to see how Sarah reacts but it didn't seem to bother her. 

As Lauren started to masturbate hard Sarah continues "If I got everything right you are almost always turned on and just want to cum" 

"Yes that's right." Lauren stopped shortly and licked her wet fingers and then started masturbating again.

Not even impressed Dr. Sarah asked"At what age did this behavior first show itself ?"

" I think shortly before my sixth birthday."

"What exactly did you do around this time?"

Lauren opened her blouse and her big tits showed up they were hanging a little bit but not too much. She played with them and spoke " A friend of me Melinda was at my house and we talked about boys. we watched romances on Melinda's laptop and one of them had a sex scene in it. We wanted to know more about it and started researching. We found an Article about fingering and tried it.  
We slapped our cunts all day and it was awesome. In the next week, I was fingering all the time I even watched porn to it. On my sixth birthday I wanted to fuck a dick and so I asked a guy who was eleven and a loser he agreed because he probably never would have the chance of having sex ever again. we fucked on the school toilet Ohhhh Ahhhh. Sorry just thinking about it makes me almost cum."

"And then you got caught?" asked Sarah. 

"No the Idiot told everyone. I was instantly the bitch of the village but I didn't care. The only problem was that my dad found out and he sent me to a Boarding school where only girls were allowed to be there. It was a horrible time I was desperate all the time. I just wanted to fuck. The only thing I did in my free time was fingering. I didn't see a single male until I was twelve." And suddenly there was silence in the room.

"you were thrown out of the boarding school right? Could you tell me why?" 

"Come on Sarah you can figure out why to an extent." Says Lauren a little bit disappointed fingering her pussy again.

Sarah looked at Lauren fingering herself and looking at Sarah and she knew "You noticed that you are bisexual."

"Exactly I was sent to a riding stable that works often with the boarding school together and only has female workers. It was a punishment because the Headmistress saw me smoking. So I went to this stable and who was making an internship there? Melinda!"

"The same Melinda that you started masturbating?" Asked Sarah.

"Oh yes when I saw her I have gotten so wet. I met her in the evening in an empty horsebox. She still was a dirty slut and it didn't take long and we were watching porn on her phone and stimulated our cunts. Suddenly on the recommended section of the porn site was lesbian porn. I asked Melinda:" Hey Melinda would you wanna eat my cunt?" "At first Melinda did as if she was not into girls but I took off my jacket and showed her my boobs that already have grown quite a bit. And she couldn't hold back. Ohhh my she licked me good." Laurens fingering was getting faster." We were on a haystack and Melinda was enjoying licking my pussy so much that she lost her balance." Lauren started breathing heavily as she gets more and more turned on. "She rolled down the haystack and landed with her face in a big pile of horse shit."

Sarah raised her eyebrows "How did you feel when that happened?"

Lauren smiled "Melinda was crying and apologizing but when I saw her face full of manure and tears my pussy exploded I came just by looking at her. "I need to shower " Melinda cried. Her crying was fuel for my cunt so I didn't want to help her."

"Ok, but what did you do instead?" Sarah asked interested.

"Well, I gave her what she wanted. I gave her a shower. I stood over her and aimed my pussy with one hand and pissed on her shitty face." 

Sarah seemed shocked for the first time "Did you help her after that or did you continue the torture?"

"I wanted to calm her down a little bit because her crying was really loud now but my strategy was not the right one. I said: Melinda calm down this little bit of horse shit is not the end of the world. Here look. And I took a big round pice of the horse shit and bit into it like an apple. It tasted horrible but I did not care." After Lauren ended she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"How did Melinda react?" Sarah asked.

"She fleed in fear." Some drops of pussy juice landed on the sofa.

"Did you try and stop her?"

"No, I'm not stupid I knew it was a lost cause I loved the stinky taste of the shit and I even swallowed it but I fought warm shit was better than cold shit so I went into a horsebox with a big strong Stallion. I got behind him and examined his asshole. It was big and had some pieces of shit that got stuck and I started licking the shit out of his ass.

"That was quite dangerous he could have kicked you." Sarah brought up

Lauren smiled "Yes but he was a dirty boy his big horse cock got hard. I ate his asshole and it slowly started opening. I did not know what was coming but I did put my whole face in the asshole and a loud horse fart was pressing in my face. Pieces of shit flew in my face and my hair and I just inhaled it all.

"Was that enough to please you?" Asked Sarah.

Lauren laughs "When he farted his horsecock got hard and I used him as a dildo. I got right below him and pushed with one hand his dick in my pussy."

Sarah did a thinking pose and was silent for a moment. The only thing you can hear is Laurens's wet cunt getting fingered.

"How did the story continue?" Asks Sarah.

"It took some time but I made the stallion cum right in my pussy and after that, I was so tired I just slept on the ground. The next morning they found me in the box with spunk in my pussy and I was banished by the boarding school."Tells Lauren Sarah bored.

"Thank you for telling me that Lauren."Says Sarah after looking at the clock.

"You already have notes from the other ones about those stories," Lauren said suspiciously as she stands up and pulls her pants up, and buttons up her blouse.

"I hope we can help you. Goodbye Lauren, I see you next month." That was the last thing Sarah said before she let Lauren go home.


	2. Lauren is on the offensive

The next day Lauren was lying in her bed thinking about Sarah. Lauren had many therapists in her life but none of them seemed so unimpressed by her origin story. I have to provoke her that's for sure.  
So she goes and starts spying on Sarah she couldn't find Sarahs home because Sarah drove to work and back in a black car. this was unfortunate. The only thing Lauren now knows is that Sarah leaves  
work half an hour after her last patient and directly drives home. This car is the reason I cant learn more about Sarah Lauren thought angrily. But Lauren was in worse situations before she already is developing a plan. 

3 days later. 

Sarah is in her office she had a hard day of work today and she is happy that she now can go home. She closes every door and turned off the lights. she walked over to her garage and opened the door.  
As the door was opening she thought she heard something she looked over her back but no one was there "I'm hallucinating" Said Sarah and she got in her car. Suddenly she gets a call on her business phone. She has to have her business phone always on here because she also has patients who are suicidal. Her phone is in her bag she reaches over to it and starts looking for her phone. Who could it be? and how long will it take. She was confused when she saw that Lauren was calling her. Before she could answer the call she felt the car bouncing a little. "What the..." She looks up and sees a big naked ass squatting down right before her. Laurens ass looks like two big white melons her asshole is spreading fast now and a big hard log is shooting out. The giant sausage lands with a loud BANG on the windshield in front of Sarahs face directly followed by Soft poop that falls on her black engine hood "Plop plop plop"  
Sarah was shocked she got out of the car and looked at it in disbelief. " Hello, Sarah. " Lauren smiled she jumped down from the car. "Lauren, what on earth are you doing?" asked Sarah.  
"well, I just shat on your car." Lauren giggled and bent over the hood. "Do you want to punish me now?" She asked in a child's voice wiggling her ass. Before Sarah answered Lauren spread her asscheeks and "PFRRRRRRRRT " let out an enormous fart that instantly smelled like rotten food. Sarah closed her eyes she was really angry right now she did want to punch Lauren but then she thought to herself. She has this problem since she is a little child and no one was able to help her. I am not a therapist for the money I am a therapist for the people. She opened her eyes and starts talking in a soft voice  
"Why did you shit on my car Lauren? What is the reason?" Lauren is now the one that is shocked and her jaw dropped down "Why are you not angry? Come on yell at me spank me do something!"  
"Did you just want to get me angry or is there more behind your actions?" Sarah asked her. "Yes, I could not wait a month to see you. Professionals turn me on. And I don't know where your living that's the reasoning behind this and now I'm following you home! Let me just grab my jeans." Lauren replied in an angry voice and walked out of the garage to get her jeans. 

Sarah blushed a little she is almost aroused by everything but she could not wait to see me? a 50-year-old woman? Lauren came back with her jeans back on. Quick I have to focus Sarah thought. I show her my home! she would follow me anyway. I'm cleaning my car tomorrow. "Ok Lauren can we go?" Lauren stops half the way "You want to show me your home?" she says monotone. "You would find out eventually." Sarah said  
shrugging.  
They started walking for the first few minutes there was complete silence but then Lauren asked a question that was plaguing her the whole time. "Why did you stay so calm after what I've done?

Sarah was silent for a few seconds and then she replied "You have a neurotic disorder I'm not mad at you I have pity for you."  
Lauren smiled and said, "Yes but wouldn't it be better when all people would have this neurotic disorder? I mean we would be more open with our sexualities and overall happier."  
"Interesting standpoint but that is impossible to accomplish the minorities have to change in our society. It's hard but that's the reality" Sarah answered.  
"Sarah?" "Yes, Lauren?" Lauren looked Sarah in her eyes and asked do you have a fetish?  
Sarah Blushed and answered, "Yes but I don't feel comfortable telling you!" Lauren shook her head and said, "That's wats wrong with our society." The rest of the way they did not talk much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Sarahs fetish be and what actions should be done in the next chapter. Write all of that in the comments.  
> If you feel the story is missing something just tell me and I try to add it.


	3. Sarahs deal

"Wow, you live here?" They stopped at a comfy Brickhouse. "Yes, that is my home now you know where I live." Says Sarah and an awkward silence occurs.  
"Ahm yeah thank you for showing it to me. I will come and visit you soon." Lauren turns around and walks away from Sarah. Sarah's thoughts were going crazy. She wanted to help Lauren and to do that, she has to get honest answers from Lauren. "Hey Lauren wait! Don't you want to drink something with me?" Lauren immediately stops and in an instant was back in front of Sarah. "Yes, I would love to."  
Sarah smiles at her. "Come in!" She opens the door and a big german boxer runs around the corner, almost crashing into the two women. "Hi, Charlie I'm back!" says Sahra and hugs the dog.  
"Charlie this is Lauren. Lauren this is my boxer, Charlie." Lauren smiles and looks down at the dog. "Hello, Charlie. Nice to meet you." Sarah stands up again and says "Lauren don't even think about it!"  
"Fine, I wait until I'm home," Lauren says and it sounded as if she said that a lot of times before.  
Sarah ignored it and walked with Lauren over to the living room with a few paintings a table and a sofa with a little glass table before it. "Take a seat ill get our drinks and something to eat."  
Sarah walks over to the kitchen. In her mind a plan to get honest answers from Lauren. She still has some bruschetta (tomato bread) in her fridge. she takes them and took a bottle of red wine, two glasses, and walks back to Lauren. Sarah put down the plate and the wine glasses. Then she opened the wine bottle to fill the glasses. "Thank you." Says Lauren and takes her glass.  
Sarah sits down next to Lauren takes her glass and they toast to each other. Sarah takes a sip and then starts speaking. "Lauren I want to make a deal with you."  
Lauren is amazed at how often in a short time Sarah was surprising her. "What do you mean?"  
"You can do anything with me or ask me to do anything. If and only if you answer a question from me after it." "A.. are.. are you being serious right now?"Lauren askes  
"Come what would you want to do right now tell me what we do now." Says Sarah already preparing for what was to come. 

Lauren was not expecting this at all. She never thought that she can do whatever she wants with Sarah. In mere seconds her pussy is dripping wet.  
She looked at the food Sarah put on the glass table. "Sarah? Do you have to take a dump right now?" Sarah was holding back her shit since afternoon there never was an optimal moment to go to the bathroom. "Yes, I have to." "Good. Do it directly over the plate." Sarah stood up and pulled down her trousers and white panties. An unshaved cunt with the sexiest labia Lauren ever had seen.  
"You are beautiful!" whispers Lauren. "Do it standing," she demanded.

Sarah stood over her plate of bruschettas and tried to poop. She never shat standing before and she has to push hard. "Hnnnnnngggg!" her asshole opened a little.  
"Hnnnnnggg" She started to breathe hard and blushed as a yellow-brown turd pushed out a little bit. "HNNNGGGG!" The turd got longer and longer. Filthy sounds appear as her shit snake reaches 4 inches.  
"Oh god yes don't stop Sarah. Lauren rips open her jeans. It would take too long to slip off her pants. She had to masturbate to this spectacle.  
Frrrrrt a little fart left Sarah's asshole as her turd reaches 5 inches. Sarah was sweating and seemed exhausted. "It stinks!" she says, her turd is over 7 inches now "I KNOW!" yells Lauren excited.  
With a last strong push, Sarah's Shit was over 8 inches long and landed loud on the plate. Tiered Sarah sat back down on the couch. She did not care that her asshole was dirty.  
Lauren takes one of the tomato bread slices loaded with Sarah's yellow scat. Greedy she takes a big bite out of it and starts chewing.

As Lauren is munching on her shit. Sarah asks herself what she now should ask Lauren. She watches Lauren eating her shitbreads for a while and then she asks "Lauren were you ever in a relationship?"  
With her mouth full of shit she answers. "No, I never had a real relationship." And she went back to eating Sarah's shit. That's what Sarah was expecting. She thinks about her next questions until she hears Lauren choking. "What are you doing?" She asks her face is losing all color. "I had too much yummy shit I have to vomit," Lauren says smiling her eyes tearing up a little.  
"Not here go to the toilet fast." Lauren hesitated. "QUICK." Lauren did stand up and runs to Sarah's toilet. 

Sarah still shocked was quiet and listened. Then she heard a loud BLARGHH SPLASH Uhhhh BLARGHHH SPLash....SPLash. Lauren is vomiting out all of Sarah's shit and Sarah looked down to see her own cunt leaking pussyjuice. She does not think that it would help her with Lauren when she knows Sarah is turned on by Vomit.  
After that, she sent Lauren home with one of her own jeans because Lauren destroyed her own one and wished her to get well soon. 

On the way home, Lauren was hating herself that she had to vomit. It killed her fun time with Sarah. She went to bed stimulating her cunt to the picture of Sarah shitting that will be forever in her mind.

Sarah was cleaning up her own mess as her dog watched her. "Do you have an idea what I should do with Lauren Charlie?." He let his tongue hang out and started panting.  
Sarah shakes her head. "I would expect that from Lauren but not from you."

2 Days later Sarah gets a call from Lauren."Hey, can we meet in the mall today?" She agreed and they met up at the mall. "What did you want to do at the mall?" Sarah asked Lauren.  
"Ohh you know shopping and stuff."  
Sarah knows that Lauren wants to do something dirty in a public place. She also noticed that she already has bought something. They walked into a clothing store.  
They looked at some dresses. Lauren was not paying attention to the dresses more to what kind of changing cabins there are. They are at the end of the store and are just open, quite large only with curtains to keep your privacy. "Good enough," Lauren mumbled and took Sarah by her hand and they quickly walked over to the cabin.

"Perfekt nobody saw us." Says Lauren She takes off all her clothes. Lauren goes into a doggy position "Fist me you mature bitch!" "W What? I mean if you answer a question after it."  
"OF course now fist my arse!" Sarah took a deep breath and pushed 2 of her fingers against Laurens's asshole. They slipped in quickly and Lauren giggled a little. Just so you know I have not wiped my ass in days.  
Now Sarah pushes in her third finger and starts fucking Laurens's lewd hole. "I can't take it anymore push in your whole fist." Sarah did what Lauren told her. "Ohhhhh yeees that is great!"

Suddenly steps are coming closer. "Oh fuck stop somebody is coming." Right afterward Lauren said that something in Sarah broke. All this time Lauen had the sexual high ground because nothing was too much for her. But to see her scared somebody would find her with Sarah's fist in her stinky shithole turned her on. She bent to Laurens's ear and said yes and it is you she slowly pushes her arm in.  
Laurens's chin dropped and she almost could not hold in her moans. "Stop please stop!" The steps slowly got quieter again. Sarah looked at Lauren in agony as she was elbow deep in her ass.  
She pulled out her arm and Lauren pushed her big buttocks to the side and her prolapse was coming out big, red, and pulsating a few pieces of shit Distributed around the prolapse. Lauren moans and rubs with her hands over her own prolapse as she started peeing on the spot. "Holy shit that was so intense." She said still rubbing her prolapse.

"What have I just done?" Sarah asked herself in pure distrust of herself. "You lived." Says Lauren and pushes her prolapse back in.  
"No, I should have stayed professional I'm not here to play your games I am here to help you." And tears are rapidly leaving her eyes snot is coming out from her nose. Don't cry, Sarah. Look why don't we just stop this one dirty thing one question thing. I will answer as much of your questions as you like and I get to know your fetish. How does that sound?" Sarah stopped crying. Lauren came close to Sarah and licked her snot from her face. Sarah looked at Lauren and said "This just shows once more that you are a good person Lauren. I consider telling you my fetish.

The next few nights they both had wet dreams about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen in the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a special fetish in mind for Lauren to do in the next chapter write it in the comments.


End file.
